Unknown
by tohardtopick
Summary: Helga's family moves to another state. When she comes back after 7 years, the murders begin. Signs point to Helga, but she knows different...
1. Leave it All

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story. I'm too excited! Anyway if you guys haven't checked out the summary, which I hope is not the case, this is a horror story. Basically, it's murderous, and that's why the rating is PG13. In this whole story I am going to try and make this story more to the sense of the actual characters. I doubt it's going to work, especially with the strange plot...

Another boring day. Another boring day. This is exactly what I have been thinking ever since the beginning of Mr. Simmon's environmental speech. Well, at least school's over. Now I'll just grab my baseball stuff and head off to Gerald Field. Wolfgang and his cronies challenged our baseball team to a game. We have been planning and practicing for this game all week. This game was gonna be huge. Everyone's going to come. Lately team players have had excuses for not showing up for practice. The lil football head, and lazy captain is lenient on discipline. I thought about the recent plays we had gone over during recess, but I'm went completely blank to the fact of a huge moving van...in front of my house. 

I felt me backpack slowly slide off my shoulder. I dropped it down myself and ran into the house. Bob and Miriam were in the kitchen surrounded by cardboard boxes. I watched as they continued to fill each box with appliances. I purposely coughed to gain their attention.  

"Oh! Hi Helga! Great news! Your father has sold his beeper building and bought a bigger one. We're moving closer to the building, isn't that just great? It's in Pennsylvania!" Miriam cheerfully explained.  I felt a wave of heat and sweat taking over me.

"Wait...what? When?" 

"Now girl! Go pack your stuff," Bob shouted at me as he actually acknowledged me. 

"But, but, but...what about school? I'm just gonna leave during the middle of the year?" I searched my mind for more excuses. Anything to stop the move...anything.

"Oh, honey! Don't worry! You're going to start there on Wednesday."

"What about my friends?" I asked dumbly. Common sense, Helga. They could careless.

"Aww...sweetie..." Miriam, faking her sadness, frowned. "Friends come. Friends go. The only people you really need your family. Now c'mon- you're burning daylight!" I was too upset to tell her that it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I ran up to my room hoping that everything was still untouched, especially my Arnold shrine!

Unfortunately, my hopes just brought more sorrow. Inside my room was Olga searching through my closet.

"What are you doing?" 

"Oh! Hey Helga! I'm just helping you pack. What exactly do you want to keep? Daddy told me that if there's anything you don't want to leave it here." I ignored her voice and remarks.

"When did you get here?"

"Once I found out we were moving, which was like a month ago. I've been staying at my Lil Sis's house...you know your classmate, Lila! I told her to keep me a secret. Now c'mon Helga, get your things and I'll put them in the box."

"This was planned a month ago? How come no one told me?" 

"It must have slipped their minds! Now c'mon sweetie! You're burning daylight!" What is up with this family and burning daylight?

I watched as Olga grabbed my pink dresses and stuff them into the box. If those were her clothes, each one would be perfectly folded and then placed in a bag and then...Uhh, whatever. It's not worth the trouble.

Olga continued to pack my stuff. How can my parents favor her that much? To totally overlook my presence and disregard my being...is just insane. Olga smiled as she bunched up stuff animals. How come her life turned out so perfect? For many years I avoided the feeling of jealousy and hatred towards Olga. I didn't want to admit to myself that she was superior to me in every single way...but now there was nothing to hold the feelings back or support my tough facade. I watched as my whole life crumbled beneath me. Why didn't my parents tell me were moving a month ago, like they did for Olga? I feel so betrayed and unloved. I didn't hold back my tears any longer. Slamming the door as I walked into my other cherished closet, I fell to the floor. Who knows how long I cried there, but eventually every feeling and emotion once inside me was drained. Friendships, memories, love and the simplest pleasures of life seemed worthless. It was from that my life became a living hell. Nothing would be the same.

A/N: What do you think? It's short, I know, but I didn't have anything else to write. So Helga's heading off to Pennsylvania. I live here, so that's why I chose it. It's completely different to the city, where I did come from, so it's easier for me to relate to the next chapter. You'll notice lots of description there. Anyway please review! I really want to hear the criticism or comments. Go full out! 


	2. Coming Home

A/N: I haven't updated in a really long time. Sorry, but I have had so many projects and tests. I'm gonna be busy this week, because of finals! Ahh...life sucks! I prmoise though, over the summer I'll update more often!

The Fuzy Llama: Thanks. Yea, I don't know how I thought of it. I think I was watching some movie, and I replaced the characters of Hey Arnold with them. Lol. Weird, I know.

"Ms. Pataki, are you here? Ms Pataki? Helga! You joined summer school because you said you were interested. Now please join us. Proceed to the board and fill in one side of the Venn Diagram. Mr. Lawrence please fill in the other side and Ms. Florence- fill in the middle."

"Mrs. Trinkle, can I be excused? I'm not feeling too hot?" I asked.

"Really, because you're looking real hot!" Mr. Frank Lawrence whispered, while some of the other guys snickered. Thanks for the compliment, but I rather go to hell then get near you.

"If you leave school again then you will receive an automatic detention on the first day of school," interrupted Mrs. Trinkle. Stupid witch interrupted my thoughts.

I walked out leaving my side of the diagram empty.

* * *

I looked at the clouds as I walked home, or least the place where I live. It's not really a home. It's not a "Home Sweet Home," and won't ever be. After that awful day I never did forgive my parents. I live in the same house with them, but not too much communication goes on, and I prefer it that way. Over the seven years living here- in Pennsylvania, I have learned only one thing- independence. I always used to think I was independent, but I now I realize how much I actually depended on my old friends. I relied on people for everything like school things, support and even fun. Fun, wow, I haven't had that in many years. The person I missed the much though is my sidekick and best friend, Phoebe. I'm too embarrassed too call because I left without even saying good-bye. Besides it would only make me feel worse and what's the point. Nothing will come out of it.

Anyway here I am, in hicksville PA, strolling around forest paths in the warm month of August. Actually it's more then warm, it's burning. That will change soon though. Actually the weather will change tomorrow. Yup, tomorrow's the first day of my junior year, and for some unexplainable reason, the first day of school is always cold.

Whoa! Heat flash! It's too hot, so I began to walk in the direction of my disgustingly happy country home. I felt my newly pierced lip with my tongue. I changed myself a lot. I just didn't think that my old self with my new depressed mood. My once bright blonde hair is now a unique black, while my uni-brow has been plucked. I have glasses and contacts. I usually wear my black glasses because the whole contact thing makes me the same as all the superficial people in my school. I admit I do wear my contacts sometimes because it makes me look different. I can't forget the piercing. I got like two holes each in my ear, one in the tongue and the latest one in my lip. That's not too intense if you ask me. My wardrobe mainly consists of black, pink, red, green and orange. I have a really colorful wardrobe, but most of it is black, so when the other colors are matched with it, there's a cool look to it.

I walked inside my house into the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator door revealed...absolutely nothing! What happened to all the food? Jeez, it always goes empty when I'm hungry.

  
"Hello honey. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Things aren't going well with your father and I. We have decided to have some space." I partially listened to her as I searched through the freezer for a soda. I remember seeing Bob putting one in there in the morning. The old man was being stupid and put it in the freezer. It probably exploded, but no harm in checking.

"Umm...honey...you may want to sit down for this."

I shut the freezer door, and eyed her. It wasn't the words that finally caught my attention. It was more of her aggravating voice.

Miriam continued talking after noticing that I wasn't going to sit down. "Now I'm asking you, Helga, who would you like to stay with?" For once I had to agree with her. I did need to sit down for this. I collapsed into the nearby chair.

"You guys are splitting up? Like divorce?" I finally asked after taking her words in.

"No, not officially anyway. We just want space."

"...Well I would definitely want to stay with you. I never got along with Bob." I searched _my mother's_ face for a smile. Nothing.

"I just wanted your insight. Olga has decided to stay with whomever you don't stay with. Anyway go pack your stuff."

"What?"

"We're leaving today."

"Why today?"

"Because I think it's best that you start school there on the first day."

"When's the first day of school there? Tomorrow? Wait, where are we going to move anyway?"

"Back to our old house. We never did sell it. You're starting school tomorrow at P.S. 118 High School. Go pack."

* * *

No sooner had we arrived after packing our stuff. Actually it was only my stuff that we brought along. Miriam told me she wanted to start a new life, but I'm insinuating that all her real possessions are either stained or filled with the smell of beer. The drive down to Hillwood felt short because of the fact I had a wonderful companion- my CD player. Ok, so maybe I didn't listen to it too much because I was busy wondering what others would think when they saw me again- that's if they recognize me. Besides, if you listen to a CD player for an for an hour, your ear wax increases by 10%, but that may be a myth. Anyway back to what everyone's gonna say. I don't care what people think about teh way I dress, but it is interesting. Especially people like Phoebe whom will probably freak at the first sight. That's ok though because I'm used to being alone.

"All right honey! We're here! I'm sure you remember teh house and most of the city. I would show you around, but I'm not too confident all myself that I know this place. I'm sure you can call that little smart girl if you need any help. The yellow pages is right next to the telephone," Miriam said with an exasperated face.

"That's ok. I remember this place." How can I forget my childhood neighborhood?"

"Well all right then...You can just start adjusting to your room. I'm thinking about go shopping for furniture tomorrow. You want to come along?"

"Mom, I have school." Jeez...this is all too familiar.

"Right...school...Well, we could go after school."

"That's ok. I'm sure whatever you pick will be just fine." Now I didn't believe that, but furniture shopping just doesn't sound too fun.

"All right...so what do you wanna wear for dinner?"

"Anything except meat." Like I told you, I never talked too much with my parents, so they didn't know I turned into a vegetarian. It's not for religious reasons, but while in 5th grade at PA, we learned about organs. My teacher brought in an actual cow heart and I threw up. There was blood swishing around as the kids passed it through the aisles. I know that meat isn't the heart, but I can't get rid of the vision of that thing when looking at meat.

"Oh. I know!" Miriam winked at me, scary...

"Really, how?"

"Everytime we had meat you would just sit there until we finished eating. Then later you would toss it out. I always made sure there was pasta in the fridge for you those days. I didn't want Bob to know because he punched a man in the face once for protesting against meat-eaters."

"So basically you were spied on me?"

"Honey, when it's my house and I'm doing the spying, it's not spying."

I chuckled silently. "I'm gonna go unpack my stuff."

A/N: First I want to say that Helga's current look is a lot like mine. Also, nothing against the people of Pennsylvania. I live there myself, just so you know I don't have some sort of extreme hatred for the state. Not much of a cliffhanger, but I didn't really want one yet. Next chapter will have action as promised, and the rating may go up for that. Review please!


	3. PreSchool Thoughts

A/N: I'm finally back and very sorry that I did not update at all over the summer. I said I would update more often, but I didn't! I feel really bad, but I'm going to try and make it up! I was out like every day. I slept for most of the day and went outside for the afternoon! It was crazy, but now that school's back, so am I. Here's the long awaited third chapter!

"Wait, what about food?" Miriam asked while rummaging through her eccentric purple purse.

"Umm...No ideas..." I answered glumly.

"You want tacos?"

"Yea, but remember no beef!" Miriam walked out the door, with her head in her bag.

Hopefully, she heard me... I grasped the strap of my luggage bag and lugged it upstairs. Passing the bathroom and guest bedroom, I stared into my frightening fluffy, white-and-pink bedroom. Note to self: Get some black paint, A.S.A.P! There was no bed and no cabinets and no curtains and no... Nothing! I decided to leave my clothes in the bag. No point taking them out to put them on the dusty floor where an invisible dresser stood. I rushed back downstairs to watch some TV and at the same time keep my mind off tomorrow.

I walked into the living room, but there was definitely nothing living except for a bunch of tiny spiders in the corner living off who knows what. There was a small TV sitting in the corner with cobwebs hanging above. A couple of books and photo frames on the side. I looked at one of the books, called "Address Book". My curiosity led to me to open the dusty thing. On the first page read _Helga's Address Book_. I turned the next page read _Arnold 555-3524, Arnie 555-7960_. I jumped a little at the name. I remember Arnold telling me to keep the number, just in case he was at Arnie's house, and I needed to call him. I closed the book and placed it on the stack of books.

Now where is the remote? It can't be too hard to find in this empty house. I ventured into the trophy room after searching the living room. All the trophies had been taken away from the case. The only remains left was the actual case. I gave a small smile, knowing that this had be one of Bob's proudest possessions. Olga's trophies had led him to believe that his second daughter would do the same, but Helga knew better. As much as Bob called her "Olga" she wasn't actually like her and never would be.

As she left the room in search of the stupid remote, Miriam walked in with a bag with a Mexican aroma.

"What is up with this place?"

"Well this whole move was kind of quick, so I couldn't hire people earlier to fix the house up, but I promise by the end of this week, it will be quite the sight!"

"Umm…sure. How about we eat out on the stoop?" I asked eagerly. Miriam agreed without questions. At this point, the stoop seemed like a fancy dining room compared to the actual interior house.

Soon enough dinner was over. With a taste of spice still in my mouth, I went upstairs to bed…well actually to a sleeping bag.

Miriam had seemed upset when I passed on playing Blackjack with her, but I really do need the rest. Next to my comfy sleeping bag stood a picture of Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Herald, Rhonda, and everyone when they were younger, of course. Everyone was so full of each other, who knows what's going on now? I wonder if they're all still friends or if growing changed them. It certainly changed me.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I thought it was essential to separate Helga's thoughts before school starts. Please let me know what you think I your review.


	4. The High School Experience

A/N: Another chapter for you guys.

* * *

"Helga…honey…wake up…." Miriam's calm yet slightly anxious came into view. I was actually very annoyed that she woke me up. In the old house, I woke up to my own alarm clock. That alarm clock was probably the best one in the world because I programmed it to play my favorite song at full blast! It wasn't in favor of my parents, but at the time they weren't in my favor either.

By now Miriam was shaking me because my tiresome legs wouldn't listen to my brain's constant yelling to get up. My dried tongue stopped me from talking. After talking a gulp, I answered her.

"I'm up, okay? Happy?"

"Great!" Miriam shook the psycho look off her face and moved the hair out of her face.

"Now hurry, Helga! You don't want to be late on your first day of school. First impressions are very vital. You'll receive a reputation that will follow you through high school. You'll be known as the bad girl or the girl who's never on time!"

"Umm…okay. But mom, I must say, I know where you got the whole bad girl reputation thing. I know you learned your lesson about being rebellious in your school days, but…just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I'm going to be like you." I chuckled and grabbed the first outfit in my bag.

"I was NOT a bad girl in school, okay! I was a very, very good girl! A good girl! And you should too!"

After a relaxing shower in a most surprisingly clean bathroom, I put on my clothes. The black pants had a pink stripe going down the side. The shirt was a black tank top, but the school probably forbids the shirt, so I had to dig through my bag for my small pink coat. I brushed my dark hair out and left it alone, without doing the first day fancy hairstyle that I was so accustomed to seeing on the first day. Hoping that it wasn't too cold out, I slipped on my sandals. Although I knew I was gonna regret such a bold choice later.

Breakfast was great…for once. Miriam had gotten some Lucky Charms. Most days I had to starve myself because Miriam would only make bacon. Anyway she got it while I was in the shower. She told me it took her like 3 minutes unlike our old town where everything took like thirty minutes to get to.

After I finished Miriam asked me if I wanted her to drive me to school. Naturally, I refused. Walking alone was one of my favorite hobbies. It gave me a chance to think thing over or escape my problems.

As I walked on the busy streets, I could easily see that much had not changed. A few more buildings here and there, a couple more curio shops, lots more unfamiliar faces, but otherwise nothing too surprising. The buses passing by suddenly caught my sight. When I was in 4th grade they were completely blue, but now…they had graffiti all over. Oh well…it adds some culture to it.

I could feel goosebumps forming on my arms as I approached the school. The tops of heads surrounded to entrance of the school. Actually it wasn't the tops of heads, more like the tops of HATS. Everyone around the school was wearing a hat. What a weird first day tradition… Already an outcast, just my luck. This day couldn't be any more perfect.

Instead of standing around, catching up with friends like everyone else, I went inside to the main office. Miriam had told me earlier that she had registered me in the morning.

"Hello. May I help you?" I checked the woman's nametag. Mrs. Istronski. Her bored face told me she hated every second as I stood before her.

"Umm…Yes. I'm new here, so---"

"Last name?" She asked abruptly.

"Pataki."

"Nudula, Numie, Nurez, Otter, Osten, Oz, Pacha, Pasteur, Pataki. Helga Pataki, Junior, Female, sixteen. She moved her eyes from the screen to me.

"Yes."

The old secretary played with the computer for a second and printed my schedule out. She rose from her seat and handed it to me. Then she wickedly hustled me out of the office, while explaining something about having to make an important phone call.

"Jeez, keep your pants on, lady!" I yelled to her as she shoved me out and slammed the door. Some students passing by stared at me.

"What?" I yelled. They just gave me a disgusted face and kept walking. I made enemies before friends. How appropriate!

* * *

A/N: I'm so proud! I finally got Helga to high school! Yes, it took a while, but it happened- nonetheless. Please review! 


End file.
